O Gato do Mês
by V. Lovett
Summary: Eu vou matar quem inventou essa palhaçada de O Gato do Mês. Além do mais, por que ele tinha que ganhar? O que o Charlie tem pra ser o Gato do Mês? Nada! Ele nem é gato! Tá bem, talvez um pouco... Charlie/Tonks


O Gato de Mês

Vamos começar em partes. Essa idéia de "Gato do Mês" é simplesmente ridícula, sejamos sinceros. A pobre alma que inventou isso merece nada mais, nada menos que uma morta bem dolorosa. Não estou sendo exagerada! Desde que essa palhaçada começou em Hogwarts, eu não tenho conseguido ficar em paz.

Mas bem, devem estar se perguntando, o que diabos é O Gato do Mês? Bem, estou aqui para explicar afinal!

O Gato do Mês, é simplesmente o garoto eleito o mais bonito pelas garotas (ou garotos) de Hogwarts, isso é óbvio. Cada mês é um diferente, um sonserino, um corvinal, lufo, grifinório... Se você conseguir ganhar o título de Gato do Mês, sua vida amorosa está garantida até a sua saída de Hogwarts.

Bem eu não estaria irritada com isso. Na verdade, nem ligo. Eu nem participo das pesquisas! Mas essa história começou a me irritar quando um certo ruivo foi eleito O Gato do Mês.

Tudo começou num belo dia de sol e blá blá blá... Eu estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória apesar de pertencer à Lufa-Lufa, falando com o meu amigo Charlie Weasley sobre quadribol, assuntos que normalmente garotas não gostam de falar, mas eu particularmente, adoro.

- Olha, eu posso até torcer por você. Mas não vai adiantar nada mesmo, não vão conseguir ganhar da Lufa-Lufa! – disse batendo forte com a mão na mesa. Ele só arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Desculpa ter que te decepcionar mas, eu vou ter que ganhar. Foi mal, Ton-Ton! – disse ele mexendo no meu nariz com uma cara infantil.

Charlie era artilheiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Estávamos no sexto ano, diziam que ano que vem ele seria o Capitão do time e monitor-chefe. Não que Charlie fosse daquele tipo suuuuper popular, mas ele era um menino responsável que sabia lhe dar com qualquer situação. Fazia o tipo bonzinho e tal, por isso eu pensava, por que ando com esse babaca? As minhas amigas lufas eram tudo a ver comigo. É só olhar para as roupas e os cabelos. Mas Charlie não.

Quando o conheci mesmo? Ah, deve ter sido por causa do Bill. Ah sim, Bill tinha tudo a ver comigo. O cabelo grande, os brincos, os coturnos, cintos e casacos de couro. No primeiro ano era apaixonada por ele, mas só fui conhecê-lo no terceiro ano. Um dos caras mais legais que já conheci, andávamos bastante juntos... Aí ele me apresentou ao irmão dele. Um garoto totalmente certinho e empenhado. Não, ele não era meu estilo. Mas acabei ficando amiga dele, fazer o que...

- Bem está na hora. Vamos? – ele sorriu com aquela cara toda boba como sempre fazia.

- Bora! – e puxei a mão dele.

Uma das poucas aulas que tinha com a Grifinória era Herbologia. Na maioria das aulas tínhamos que agüentar os chatos sabes-tudo da Corvinal. Por isso que eu adorava e ao mesmo tempo odiava Herbologia. Eu podia ficar zoando com o pessoal da Grifinória nessa aula, mas depois as minhas notas também ficavam horrendas.

Fui saltitando puxando Charlie pelo braço para as estufas. As minhas amigas já deviam estar lá, quando eu estava com Charlie, elas ficavam caminhando pela a escola mudando de cabelo ou fumando. Ah sim, elas fumavam. Eu não fazia isso, achava meio nojento. Por isso que quando elas resolviam baforar fumaça no cabelo uma da outra, eu ia pertubá-lo.

Quando chegamos, elas já estavam lá.

- Rox! Tama! – gritei para elas da porta da estufa. Não que eu realmente precisasse gritar, mas eu adorava fazer um charme.

- Tonks! Chega aí! – chamou Rox.

Praticamente arrastei Charlie até elas. Não sei porque ele não gostava muito delas, para mim pareciam normais. Rosibelle Moureen , ou Rox, fazia mais o estilo punk. Tinha o cabelo curto em camadas, sendo cada camada uma cor e a franja laranja. As vezes ela deixava o cabelo mais comportado e pintava só de uma cor como eu. A maquiagem dos olhos variava de acordo com o seu humor, sua boca estava sempre com um batom roxo. Estava sempre usando luvas coloridas e all star rasgado.

Já Tamara Schiffler, ou Tama, como apelidamos carinhosamente, era gótica. Mas _bem_ gótica. O seu cabelo preto era tão longo que ultrapassava os seus quadris, usava várias correntes de prata e uma bota de couro bem longa. A maquiagem dos olhos era sempre a mais pesada possível, e estava sempre com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Olá, Weasley. – disse ela sem olhar para ele.

- Oi, Schiffler... – respondeu ele com um pouco de medo.

- CHARLIE! Como você tá? Hein? – perguntou Rox de uma forma meio ameaçadora.

- Ah... bem...

- Ô Rox, eu tava dizendo pra ele que não tem como vencer da Lufa-Lufa sábado! – comecei.

- Mas é óbvio que Grifinória vai ganhar! – se defendeu – Nós temos a melhor armação, o melhor ataque e o melhor apanhador! A vitória já está garantida... – e parou de falar ao ver o jeito que Rox olhava para ele.

- NÃO MESMO! – gritou na cara dele. Adoro vê-lo com medo da Rox, parece até que estar vendo um dementador. Realmente, impagável!

Ele estremeceu igual a um coelho quando vai ser apanhado por um lobo. Até hoje não entendendo como fiquei amiga dessa palerma, já disse isso? Depois disso ele ficou quieto. Charlie não era uma pessoa de muita personalidade. Pelo menos não antes de tudo aquilo que aconteceu.

Até que a prof. Sprout entrou na sala e tivemos que ficar em silêncio. Pelo menos no _começo_ da aula. Aula de Herbologia não é aula de herbologia se não for tumultuada! Bem, fiz o que sempre faço nessas aulas: zoei. Taquei terra em Charlie, xinguei as patricinhas... fiz tudo que era direito (ou não...). Fiquei até triste quando a aula terminou.

- Semana que vem tem mais, fica triste não! – falei para ele bagunçando aqueles cabelos ruivos.

- Eu vou acabar morrendo se continuar tendo aulas com você! – então começamos a rir.

Tama e Rox disseram que iam fumar (de novo). Sério, isso ia acabar com os pulmões delas! Mas eu não dizia nada, afinal elas não me perturbavam pra experimentar com elas, então eu não falava sobre o assunto para não gerar discussões.

Eu e Charlie estávamos voltando para o salão principal. Engraçado, tínhamos pegado o corredor errado, achava eu. Porque estávamos demorando mais que o normal para chegarmos lá. Mas bem, nem liguei. Continuei caminhando, quer dizer, saltitando normalmente até que...

Bem, eu cai. Na verdade, tropecei numa rachadura do piso.

- Tonks!

- Ai! – resmunguei.

Comecei a massagear meu bumbum (N/a: Ah, eu não ia colocar bunda na fic xD). Charlie se abaixou para me ajudar a levantar. Bem, o problema é que ele estava meio que _perto de mais_ de mim. Eu encarei os grandes olhos azuis e as sardas dele. Ele se aproximava perigosamente cada vez mais. Estava começando a ficar nervosa, o que ele queria?

- Tonks, eu... – começou.

Eu estava assustada, ele tava muito estranho! Começava a sentir a sua respiração...

- TONKS! Tonks! Me ajuda por favor! Hey, Tonks! – olhei para o lado e me deparei com Becky no fim corredor.

Bem, Becky era uma tremenda de uma patricinha! E era grifinória também! Era outra pessoa que eu também não sabia por quê andava. Só sabia que aquela garota me admirava e eu não conseguia dar um fora nela. Mas afinal, ela também era uma menina legal. Não tinha coragem de fazer isso.

- Tooonks! S'il vous plaît! – ela gritou de novo.

Meu maldito coração lufo falou mais alto do que a minha vontade de perguntar a Charlie o que estava acontecendo. Eu levantei, sem a ajuda dele, arrumei a minha saia e fui até Becky, que começou a dar pulinhos e bater palminhas.

- Então Tonks, o problema é com a Alice... Ela tá gostando do Alex Leaf...

Charlie também se levantou e disse:

- Vou treinar.

Passou por nós e foi embora. Parecia meio nervoso. Bem, devia ser por causa do jogo ou sei lá! Sei que ele estava _muito_ estranho...

O problema é que era só o começo...

N/a: Tcharam! O que acharam? Gente, pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso de alguns reviews, sabem? Eu não costumo à postar as fanfics que escrevo, e como eu to realmente empenhada a continuar escrevendo essa fic, se eu não ganhar reviews eu travo! To falando sério, eu não consigo escrever xD.

Um casal diferente pro pessoal curtir. Chega de Draco/Gina, Rony/Hermione... bléh P. Que tal um Charlie/Tonks pra dar uma mudada hein? Bem, pessoal. Tá entregue a fanfic! Foi mal pelo capítulo pequeno e prometo não demorar a postar maaaais!

N/a: Super-importante! Eu andei lendo que o Charlie era _apanhador_ e não _artilheiro_. Fiquei morrendo de raiva, por que se ele for apanhador, vou ter que alterar a fan fic toda xD. Então eu gostaria de pedir permissão à vocês, leitores, a deixar usar o Charlie como artilheiro :D Mas se não, eu mudo xD

Beijo, me liga :3


End file.
